A Rose to Form a Perfect Circle
by Nny's-lil-apprentice
Summary: AU/Arthur discovers that two of his four children have demonic powers and Francis wants to know why.Now knowing everything Arthur and Francis believe their two sons should have the chance to know who their other father is and the search is on,but what happens when they find out from their demon father about the rose sacrifice to keep their demon side from taking over them?yaoimpreg
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Hello again people! It's been a while since I last started writing my other fanfics. I'mstuck on my Aim For the Head story so I'm going to take a break from it and focus more on this one. (Until I get bored of this one XD) But rest assured I will be continuing my zombie fic! :3 just not at this time. BUT I promise that I WILL upload Ch.3 by the end of March. No matter how crappy it may be! Ok back to this story. I had this idea pop into my head after watching Devil May Cry, Blue Exorcist, and seeing a very sexy SebastianxClaude pic :3 (don't hate me but I prefer that pairing rather than SebbyxCiel; AKA not fan of shota) And le poof! this fic idea be born! :D Now on with the CRACK!**

**Warnings: AU, Language, Alcohol Reference, Minor Sex Scene, Yaoi, M-Preg, Crack**

**A Rose to Form a Perfect Circle**

It was late and the basement was much colder than it usually was. Arthur sat on his knees on the cool cement flooring. He stared at the pentagram on the floor in front of him, irritated and confused as to why his magic didn't work. He quickly grabbed his book that was besides him and skimmed through the pages, desperately looking for an answer.

Nothing. He couldn't find anything that could tell him what went wrong with the summoning. Disappointed, the blond went and picked himself up off the floor and made his way to the little bookshelf in the back of his basement. Skimming through each title, he found an old brown, hard cover book that he hadn't used since he was younger.

He pulled it off the shelf and studied the cover. No title. Only a big picture of what looked to be a rose within a circle and a star with its tips touching the outer edges of the petals. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to try this one." He remembered what happened last time he tried using this book for a summon and it left him frightened. He was sixteen at the time and he first used the book to try and summon his first demon. The process was a success, that is until the final result exposed itself. It wasn't a demon like he hoped. Oh no, it was much worse than that. Or at least to him anyway. What Arthur had summoned was a zombie, and how much he hated zombies at that time.

Shaking off that old memory, he decided to retry a spell in the old book for it was his last resort. Arthur had gone through mostly all of his books, attempting to call for a demon, and always having each try end up the same way. No demon. Nothing. He was dying to finally call one out.

Arthur desperately wanted to summon a demon for two reasons. The first was to learn about them by studying and questioning one. He wanted to know more about how they work, their powers, their goals. Arthur was always fascinated with demons that he actually wrote about them in his works of literature, which became quite popular, and if he wanted himself and his books to stay at the top, he was going to need better research. He needed a source of information because he was certainly running out of ideas.  
>The second reason; he needed protection. Not just for himself, but for also his Francis. Arthur was always getting complaints from rivals claiming that he 'sold his soul' to get where he was today. Some even going so far as sending him death threats directly to him and Francis as well if he didn't stop with all of his practice with dark play. Sure, he played with black magic and mostly everyone knew that, but that didn't mean he cheated in any way nor sold himself. But he was precocious. He just wanted to make sure that no one would come in his way or go after him and his beloved.<p>

He wasn't with Francis just yet. He just wanted to wait for the right moment to see if the other returned his affection, and Arthur really didn't want to loose him without knowing and being together with him if he did return the favor. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to the Frenchman.

Coming back from his thoughts, Arthur went back to his previous spot on the floor. The young Brit opened the book to its chapter list. It was all written in Latin, which wasn't too bad. Arthur was a great writer after all and knew this language pretty well after going to school for litterateur writing. Going down the list, he spotted what he was looking for- Accito. "Summoning," he said aloud to himself, "So far so good." He flipped the pages to the chapter and began looking for that particular spell. As he went through the words, he found the one that he believed was the demon summon spell when he first tried to call a demon. The words read _Vivere Mortuus_, which meant 'Living Dead'. _So that's where I went wrong._

Ignoring his mistake from his younger year, Arthur continued down the list. His eyes came to a sudden halt as he scanned the word before him. "Daemones." He read the word aloud and started reading the spell beneath it in his mind.

Now knowing what he needed to do, Arthur stood up and lifted his left hand over the pentagram on the floor. He cautiously took a deep breath and started reading the spell out loud. "Faceret ignis inducere in inferno. Me in potentia ad tinniant eius campana. Voca me hominem esse maiorem. Voca me inter filios diaboli." Arthur closed his eyes and focused harder as he restated the words. The louder he chanted, the more the pentagram began to glow. Suddenly, Arthur felt a huge gust of wind push him back, making him fly backwards into his bookshelf. He tried to look at the tall figure in front of him but the pentagram caused a great light to flash at the very end of the summoning that it almost blinded him. With the light gone and the wind dying down, Arthur rubbed his eyes and looked up at the tall dark figure before him.

"You called?" the figure asked. Arthur was shocked. _Did I actually do it? Did it actually work this time? _He thought to himself as the figure emerged from the shadows. This figure looked nothing like a demon. He looked more like a man a little older than Arthur. He was tall and looked a little slender. He wore a long black trench coat with black gloves. He had jet black hair that cut off beneath his chin with a thick strand going along his forehead, almost like a side bang, and the back was much shorter than the front. From his posture, one might claim him to be almost angelic looking, except for one thing. His eyes. They were a deep crimson red that looked as though they could rip your heart out with one piercing look.

"A-are you," Arthur started, entranced by this mans sinister looks,"a demon?" The man before him looked down at where Arthur was still leaning back from the force of his spell. "Yes, I am. And by you summoning me, I take it that you want something than man cannot offer you, correct?" He spoke with great clarity and, surprisingly, with a hint of a British accent. Arthur started to get up as he spoke. "Y-Yes. I did." He looked back at the demon who seemed to be waiting for him to ask something. Gaining as much courage as he could, Arthur spoke up again. "I called you hear because I need a demon to protect me from my enemies. Also I wanted to study with a demon, to know more about the demon's world and life. Do you think you'll be able to do this for me? I did summon you on my own after all."

The demon looked down in thought for a moment then looked back at the smaller blond. "I can become your faithful servant, guardian, and give you answers to all of your questions. However, there's just one little thing I'm going to need from you and I have a feeling that you know what that may be." The demon smiled back at him, eyes slightly glowing. Arthur's heart started to race a little."You mean claim my soul, right?"

"That's correct. There are many different types of demons that do many different types of offers. Some do service for free, some only manipulate to go after the soul that called them, and some make contracts. I am the type that likes to make a deal." Arthur backed up a bit. "What kind of deal?" The demon came a little closer, making Arthur nervous. "This is the way I make them. If you have a certain wish to fulfill, I promise that I will help you to obtain that goal no mater what. You could also order me around since I will be forever in your debt. But, the deal is this," He removed his glove from his left hand with his canine teeth then continued, "I must claim and devour your soul once you reach that goal in your life." The red eyed man lifted his hand up and showed Arthur the purple pentagram that was imprinted on the back of it. "And this would be our seal to keep the deal in place and you may not break the contract."

This was going to be a hard decision on Arthur. He didn't know what he should do. The offer did sound tempting, but was it really worth him loosing his soul after a short life? Then again, he could finally reach his goals and take out anyone that stood in his way. Arthur thought long and hard about this for a moment and he came to his decision. "So, what will it be?" Looking back at the demon in the eyes, Arthur stated his decision.

"I have decided that...I won't take up the offer. I'd rather quit my job and loose my money than gain everything in a short life." The demon looked a little disappointed. He actually hoped that this man could give into the offer so that way he could taste his soul since he hasn't eaten one in ages. Arthur continued some more though. "But, I will ask you this. Would you mind at least telling me the world and life of a demon?" The crimson eyed demon looked a little skeptical about this. "What's in it for me? We demons don't come free you know or at least I don't."

"Well, I don't know too much about demons, but I do know that most people wouldn't pass up the offer on free beer. What do you say?" The blond waited for a reply. Wondering whether he should go along with it, the demon only let out a small sigh.

* * *

><p>"Anything you wanted in particular?" The demon answered the British man after taking a seat at the table. "Tequila if you have any please." Arthur went towards the back of his kitchen to the little cupboard where he kept all of his alcohol. He took out a bottle of the requested liquid and grabbed two glasses, preparing the drinks.<p>

The demon had decided to go along with the 'interview' since he had nothing better else to do. It had also been a long time since he last had a drink. Arthur had escorted his guest back up from the basement and into his kitchen where they could talk more comfortably.

Arthur returned and took a seat at his table opposite of the demon and handed him his own glass. "Come to think of it, you never told me your name." The demon was currently pouring some type of herb into his drink that he got from his coat pocket when he answered. "Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me." He laughed a little then looked back to Arthur with a warm smile. "It's Sebastian Michales. Well, technically I have no actual name. My masters usually name me when I sign a contract with them, but you may call me that since it was the last name I was given. And you?"

"My name is Arthur Kirkland. You can just call me Arthur." Sebastian nodded and took a drink of his liquor. Arthur also took a nervous drink from his glass as well and cleared his throat. "S-so..." "You wanted to know about my kind, correct?" Sebastian finished his sentence after taking a drink of alcohol. Arthur gave a quick nod. Sebastian chuckled a bit at his frantic action. "Alright," the demon started, "so what did you want to know about us?"

"Well," the British man started, "I wanted to know what the life of a demon is like." Sebastian looked down at his drink, deep in thought about how to answer the question as best as he could. Then suddenly, Sebastian looked deeply into Arthur's eyes. It seemed as though he tried to claim his soul through his gaze. Then he spoke,"Hell."

Arthur was quite shocked to hear that answer. "W-what do you mean?" the blond asked, confusion lingering within his voice. Sebastian tried explaining a little more and better this time "Hell. It's what we demons bring to the human world most of the time. Whether it be for our own amusement or an order from our masters." Arthur understood what he meant now. Sebastian continued on, "Speaking of masters, and like what I said earlier, there are many different types of demons in this world."

"By different types of demons, you mean that each demon has its own uniqueness?" Sebastian nodded, taking another drink. "Yes, each demon is born differently. We all have our own appearances and own special type of powers. Not like those silly movies that make us all look like we hatched from the same egg." Arthur chuckled a little at Sebastian's comment. "But, what we do have in common is a 'devil trigger'."

The smaller blond started refilling both their glasses with tequila again once their supply started to go low. "Devil trigger? What the bloody hell is that?"

"It's when we transform to our natural demonic appearance. When we're born, our form is human, but once we set off devil trigger, we transform into what we really look like." Arthur, now intrigued, proceeded to ask another question. "How does a demon pull off devil trigger?"

Sebastian answered while pouring more of his herbs into his drink. "It normally happens when a demon becomes enraged or when he needs to boost up all of his strength to use his powers to the fullest." The red eyed demon took yet another long drink.

The demon sighed from the intoxicating liquid. "We can pull off devil trigger whenever we like, but younger demons usually don't know how to keep their devil trigger under control until it happens to them a couple of times to get used to it."

Arthur was starting to take mental note of everything for reference for his books later, but he was struggling because he was already done with his second drink and the alcohol was starting to get to him. Yet, he still poured himself another glass.

"Speaking of young demons, did you know that demons can have off springs with humans?" This brought Arthur's attention back to the red eyed demon from his drink. "What? Isn't something like that forbidden?"

Sebastian looked back at him questioningly. "There's no rule in saying that we can't, but not all demons do it. Only a few have children with humans, whether they intend to or not." Arthur nodded showing his understanding. "And even if they don't intend to, the evolving of a half-breed is pretty remarkable."

The Brit took a sip then looked back at the man before him."How so?"

"You see, when a demon releases his seed within a human, only a few of the seeds survive. Since the seed isn't of the same species, it cannot grow into a child on its own. It would need the help of a human seed as well." As Sebastian was explaining, Arthur was trying his best to take a mental note on everything since this information was fascinating, but the alcohol started to cloud his mind a little. Sebastian, however, didn't notice the poor Brit's struggle and continued.

"If a woman lies with a man after she lies with a demon, the man's seed and the demonic seed would merge together. It would result into the demon's child with some relation to the human father." Sebastian finished his explaining when he started to take notice of how Arthur was acting. The poor blond was finishing off the bottle of tequila without the use of his glass. He then started to close his eyes a little.

"Excuse me, Arthur? If you're not feeling too well to continue I could leave and you could get some rest." Arthur opened his eyes half way and gave the demon a small smile and nod. "I'm fine. It's just the alcohol that's all. It's just when I start drinking, it's kind of hard for me to focus. But I didn't drink too much, so it's fine. Please...continue."

Knowing he shouldn't go on with this little sherade anymore, Sebastian went on with the conversation anyway. Abou an hour and two more bottles of tequila later, Sebastian had explained how the demon realm was, what challenges there were for the demons against the angels, and much more information on their life. Sebastian decided it was time to end his session when he noticed the blond British man passed out in his chair, torso and all sprung out on the table.

"And you said you were fine." The demon muttered to the unconscious Arthur at the table. He got up from his seat and proceeded to leave. Suddenly, the demon heard a soft mumble coming from the smaller man.

"D-don't...forget...please...come..." Arthur was mumbling in his sleep. Sebastian felt a little bad for leaving him there in such a drunken state. So, without giving it a second thought, Sebastian's service instincts took control and he made his way back to Arthur.

"Your lucky I don't like leaving someone in such a state." Sebastian whispered to himself as he pulled the man off the chair. Sebastian carried him bridal style as he made his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs, hoping to find Arthur's bedroom soon. He opened doors as he made his way done the long, narrow hallway until he found Arthur's room. He then went towards the younger man's bed and placed him down on his back gently. He let out a sigh of relief when he got done with it.

"Well Mr. Kirkland, it seems you have given me quite an interesting time tonight. I appreciate it since it did cure some of my boredom. Unfortunately, I must be on my way now, but thank you none the less." Even though he was a demon, Sebastian still had his manners and whispered his thanks to the Brit and started to turn for the door. That is until he felt a hand grab his wrist.

"Ngh...don't..." Sebastian was startled by this and turned back to Arthur who was still laying on the bed. "Mr. Kirkland...what are you-?" Like lightning, Arthur pulled the demon onto his bed with him and held onto him tightly as his's legs wrapped around him on his sides. Sebastian stared down at the man beneath him completely shocked at the sudden action. He was lost for words until Arthur started mumbling again. "Don't leave me...please...I love you...Francis."

_Who in the bloody hell is Francis?_ Sebastian thought to himself, then he finally came to the conclusion as to why the blond man was acting this way. _So, he's dreaming. And his actions are showing that he's actually sleep walking. In a way..._  
><em>I shouldn't wake him up. It would only cause him confusion and, by judging from his magic skills, he could probably have my ass if he wanted to. <em>Trying to slide off Arthur carefully as to not wake him, Sebastian pushed Arthur's knees away from his lower sides. That is until he felt Arthur lean close underneath his head and his teeth nibbling at his neck. This caused the demon to freeze in his place.

"Please Frances...be mine tonight...no one else's..." Slightly shuddering at his comment, Sebastian tried his best to shake off that heat growing on his skin, but the damn feeling wasn't cooling down, no thanks to Arthur's biting and his now slowly moving hips.

_Shit! I can't do this! I can't just take him like this. Even if he is unaware of his actions and coming onto me. _Another bite, harder this time, was placed by the Brit on Sebastian's burning skin. _Damn it he's making it really difficult for me. _He looked back down at the blond and noticed his half-lidded, lust filled eyes. He mentally sighed. _Well, he is offering and I haven't had a time like this in a while. Plus he's also not really aware of what he's doing. _Feeling another rub of their hips together pushed the demon's decision.

Quickly, yet cautiously, Sebastian moved his hand downwards and started undoing Arthur's pants. He leaned back just enough to pull the smaller man's pants off along with his underwear. He notices that Arthur undid his own shirt while he was preoccupied with his pants. The sight of Arthur exposed and wanting made the demon's skin feel as though hell fire was burning within him and his eyes glowed with crimson red and lust. But before he submitted into his temptation, he went back to what he was supposed to do before.

He slowly spread Arthur's legs apart and examined his entry way. He felt sure of it, but just to make sure, he took off his coat and gloves and slowly slid his finger into the waiting ring of muscle. A deep moan and a whisper of this man's name that Sebastian did not know of escaped Arthur's lips as he felt the total bliss of the man above him.

Sebastian moved his digit around and let out a sigh of relief. _Thank goodness he's not a virgin._ This gave Sebastian the chance to not be too careful with him as he was about to pursue his final decision and also he wouldn't wake Arthur up from his trance if he were to be a little rough on him. He removed his finger from the man and saw the desperate look on Arthur's face. _I still feel a little wrong for doing this, but I guess what he wont remember wont hurt him. _With that last thought dissolving from his mind, Sebastian sat up and started to undo his clothing.

**A/N: OKAY! so that's it. Sebby and Arttie are gonna GET IT ON! *pelvic thrust* please don't kill me! D: I** **swear Arthur doesn't know what he's doing! I blame the alcohol. You all know how he gets when he starts drinking...anyway please review! don't flame me please...it's just crack for now! Arthur will get with Francis later I assure you :3 but do correct me if I screwed up somewhere nicely plz! I'll give u a sparkly cookie if you respond/review :D Anywho~ thanks for reading! *le heart***

**P.S-Google translater f-ed up the english version of arttie's summoning. It was supposed to be something along the lines of- 'bring on the fire bring on the hell Bring me the power to call from the bell. Bring me a great gift worth while, bring to me one of satan's child.' something like that..i forgot what i typed in the translater and google is being a butt :c plz forgive me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Alright chappie 2! Sorry for the long wait but my computer broke down so it's really hard for me to update x.x but I will do my best to keep these fics coming! So as an apology, here's a somewhat lengthy, fluffy FrUK chapter :D plz enjoy! **

**Chapter 2**

The morning came around and the room was silent. The sun's rays were brightly beaming through the blinds. Arthur awoke within his bed with a killer headache and terrible body pain. He sat up holding his head, trying to soothe the throbbing pain coming from within. "Damn...hangovers. What the hell did I do last night?"

Arthur tried to remember what went on the night before he woke up in such pain, but his hangover was piercing through his mind making it very difficult for him.

_Let's see. I went downstairs to the basement...I tried my summoning...nothing worked..._He went deeper within his thoughts to try and gain back his memory. _I found my old book...and then..._His eyes opened a little more as it all came back to him._ Of course, I summoned that demon. Sebastian I believe. We talked for a while in the kitchen, drank a little, and then..._

"And then what?" He started to think aloud. The only thing he remembered was that erotic dream he had about Francis. He blushed deeply at the remembrance of his dream, then continued to try and figure out how exactly he got into his bed.

_I might have possibly passed out if I did have a few too many drinks, but would he really go through all that trouble and bring me back to my room?_ Arthur started to get up out of his bed when he noticed that he was in his sleep wear. _Bloody hell...Did he change me too? _All of this just didn't seem to make sense to the Brit. Instead of just sitting around wondering in confusion, Arthur got out of his bed and started to make his way to his kitchen.

As he arrived, he took in the sight before him that left him even more puzzled than before. The kitchen table seemed normal. No bottles or glass wear from last night. He made his way toward his cabinet of alcohol and peered inside. All of his beer, wine, rum, and surprisingly his tequila, were all there. It looked as though he didn't even drink anything. As he counted his bottles to really make sure he wasn't losing it, he noticed that one of his bottles of vodka was half empty. He let his head drop and sighed. "Damn Russian liquor..."

Every time he had a drink of that alcohol, it always left him strange and unusual dreams. _So apparently I had a little too much vodka last night and it gave me a dream about me summoning a demon._ He slowly closed the cabinet door and started walking out of the kitchen. _But why do I have this feeling that it wasn't a dream?_Not being able to shake this feeling out of him, Arthur started to walk down the hallway and towards the door that led to his basement.

"If last night wasn't a dream and actually happened, then all of my books should still be scattered from the blast of the summoning; since I never bothered to pick them up." Arthur started to think out loud to himself again as he made his way down his staircase. When he reached the bottom, he saw that everything was in order. His books were all placed in the shelves neatly like he had them before. Even the pentagram he would draw on the floor wasn't there.

"So it was nothing but a dream, huh?" He asked himself, disbelief by the whole thing. He then turned back up the staircase and decided to go take some painkillers. _At least that explained my little fantasy._ He chuckled slightly to himself as he remembered about his love. _And at least my dream _did_ give me some great ideas about demons._

He finally made his way back to the kitchen once more and started rummaging through one of his high cabinets in search for his pain killers.

While rummaging through his cabinets, he heard a familiar beeping noise coming from the counter. He looked over and noticed that his cell phone was going off from a text message. Arthur shifted his gaze back to the cabinet, grabbed the bottle of medicine, and went to his phone. He set the bottle back down and opened up his inbox on his phone.

"It's from Francis." Seeing the Frenchman's name appear on the small screen let a warm fire settle in the Brit's heart and butterflies dance around in his stomach. _God...I feel like such a girl_. He smiled softly to himself and leaned against the counter reading the message.

_'Bonjour mon ami! Just a lil reminder tht I'll be coming by around 12:30 so we can go hang out. U didnt forget did u? ;)' _

Arthur cursed underneath his breath. "Damn it!" He completely forgot that he was supposed to go with Francis today. He looked at his clock on his cell phone. 12:23 PM. "Crap! He's gonna be here soon and I'm not even dressed!" Arthur quickly took out a pain killer and took it with some tap water. He put the bottle of medicine away, grabbed his cell, and ran back up the stairs to his bedroom.

Being in such a hurry, the Brit grabbed clothes that were closest near him; which happened to be some plain jeans, a black tank top, and an emerald green dress shirt. He threw his clothing on quickly, not even bothering to button up his over shirt, and dashed over to the bathroom.

He started to furiously brush his teeth, trying to rid any alcohol that may have been left from his late night drinking. He then rinsed off and dried his face. He checked himself over in the mirror and teased around his hair a little. Once finished, he went back down stairs and to the living room to wait for his friend-lover.

Arthur plopped himself down on the couch and checked the time on his phone; it read 12:31. He barely made it. Letting out a small sigh, Arthur closed his eyes and rested his head back on the sofa, letting the painkillers take control.

A few moments later, the doorbell rang. Arthur got up from the couch and looked out the peephole in the door. It was definitely Francis. Seeing him brought back the British man's dream once again and a slightly noticeable tone of pink on his cheeks. He tried to shake it off, but once again no use. He decided to ignore it and hoped Francis didn't notice.

Arthur unlocked the door and was then embraced by the Frenchman. This really wasn't going to help his slightly noticeable blush at all...

"Arthur~! It's been so long since we've seen each other! How've you been mon ami?" Francis had pulled back from his hug and Arthur was trying so hard not to stutter when he answered. "I-I've been well, and you?"

"Same here, just been overwhelmed with work that's all. So are you ready to go?" "Yeah. Let me just lock up first." Arthur quickly turned and locked his front door. The two of them made their way down the driveway and to Francis' car. Within a few minutes they were on their way to a little Italian restaurant deep within town where they always used to eat together before they were caught up in work.

When they got there, they sat in their usual spot; outside dining next to the cement fountain. They ordered their drinks and sat in a very uncomfortable silence. Francis decided to break the awkward atmosphere.

"So Arthur, you seem really quiet today. Are you alright?" Arthur looked back up from the silverware he was staring at on the table and looked into his friend's blue eyes. "I-I'm fine. Really." It was hard for him. It had been so long since they had hung out and spoken to each other directly face to face. Arthur felt as though he was talking to a beautiful stranger, his stomach coiling with knots. They have been separated so long and his love had grown so much that Arthur, for the first time in years he's known Francis, was feeling nervous around him.

"Well, alright then. I was a little worried. You're always so talkative whenever we're together." The Frenchman said with a small laugh. "Oh, sorry. It's just that I didn't sleep too well last night. That's all." Right after Arthur finished, the waiter came with their drinks and then left after they placed their orders for food. Then Arthur continued on. "It's just being under pressure from trying to create a new novel. I'm running out of ideas."

Arthur took a sip of his drink when Francis replied. "Oh. So...you're still writing those demon books, huh?" The Brit looked back at his friend with a hint of regret in his eyes. He knew how much Francis hated the idea of Arthur and his unusual interest for the dark play and it hurt him that he couldn't just drop the novel line. His books had become so popular that it was the only thing bringing in money. He just wanted his love to understand how hard it was for him.

"Yeah, but it's getting harder for me to come up with new material for them." He averted the look of Francis' eyes and awaited the moment for him to scold him again about writing such foul books. Instead, Francis gave a small sigh. "I know how you feel mon ami. I've been under the same pressure with my boss back at that restaurant. He always wants me to come in early and keep me late. It gets exhausting after a while."

Arthur was relieved that his friend's response wasn't like the last one because it ended up with both of them feeling rage towards each other and no communication for over two weeks. With that awkward conversation finally over, their food came rather quickly and they both continued catching up on life.

An hour went by and with their meals finished and paid off, the duo continued on with the rest of their day off together. They decided to go to mall when Francis said he had to pick up a gift for a friend.

Once they parked, they went into the cool and crowded building and started making their way to the west side of the mall. As they were walking, Francis decided that it would be best for Arthur not to come along to the store he was planning on going to. So as a distraction, he came up with an idea.

Francis turned to his smaller companion once they were passing by a StarBucks booth. "Hey, Arthur?" The British man looked over to his friend. "Yes?" Francis pulled out a twenty from his wallet as he spoke. "Do you think you could get me something from StarBucks real quick while I get the gift?"

"Sure. What did you want?" "Get me a caramel frappuccino with extra caramel please. And get something for you too." The Frenchman smiled at him and handed over the money to his friend. "Alright. So where are you going to be at?" Francis waved off the Brit's question. "Don't worry about it. I should be back before you get the drinks." "Okay." Arthur nodded and went off to go stand in line while Francis made his way over to the little jewelry store.

As Francis went looking through all of the exquisite rings, he came to one that had such a unique design to it. It was a silver promise ring that had a carving of a rose with garnet encrusted within the petals. The sides of the ring had a black markings of rose stem designs. The Frenchman was really intrigued by this ring and knew that it was the one. He made his purchase and quickly made his way back to Arthur once he saw him retrieving their cooling drinks. _I really hope they don't reject me..._

~xXx~

It was already 3:24 pm when Francis and Arthur were driving back to the Brit's home. On their way back Arthur couldn't help but ask, "So...what did you buy?" Francis really hoped that he wouldn't ask, but he should have figured that he would since he never told his friend what he was getting and for who he was getting it for.

"Well..." The Frenchman started until he saw Arthur open the little white bag that contained the little black velvet box. Arthur's heart was racing a bit, knowing what the little box could possibly hold. He opened it up slowly and saw the garnet rose promise ring. "F-Francis..." the smaller man was lost for words as he was engulfed by the ring's sinister beauty that reminded him of something familiar...

"I-It's beautiful." The British man took the silver ring out of the box and felt the smooth sides of the ring. He ran his fingers over the grooves of the etched in stems on the sides. Francis smiled at his friend's fascination. "It is isn't it?" Arthur nodded in agreement and slowly slipped the ring on his engagement finger. He studied the piece of jewelry on his hand and blushed at the mere thought of Francis giving it to him as an engagement ring.

Francis was trying to keep most of his focus onto the road as he spoke. "I thought so. It's a promise ring." Arthur looked back at him, heart racing with fear and anxiousness, wondering who it was that his crush could have gotten this for. Deep down he hoped it was for him, but he could never be too sure. Then he nervously asked the question he knew he would regret. "F-for who?"

Francis looked back at his friend. "It's for a special someone who I have been in love with for quite some time now." Arthur felt the inside of his body go numb and empty. He was pretty sure of what the next answer would be, but he asked anyway. "And who's this special someone?" Francis really didn't want to answer his friend like this. Seeing the desperate look in his eyes and hearing the fear linger in his voice, it wouldn't be easy, but he had to tell him.

"My close friend, Alice." Arthur felt the lump in his throat grow and his heart being pierced with a knife. He was devastated that he was in love with someone else, but what also hurt was the fact that he had some else closer to the Frenchman than him. He felt as though he had been rejected. Thrown aside. Forgotten.

"Oh..." That was all that Arthur could reply at the moment, for if he spoke anymore the tears would come and drown him in his misery. And he really didn't want to look so weak and pathetic in front of his love. Regaining all the strength that he could, Arthur pulled the ring off his finger and put it back in its box within the bag.

The rest of the ride was engulfed by total silence as they approached Arthur's home. Once Francis parked his car, Arthur immediately rushed out and went inside, leaving the front door open. "Arthur?" Francis called after him. He hadn't expected his friend to run off like that. On instinct he grabbed the little white bag that held the ring, locked up his car, and went in after Arthur.

When he came in, he heard the sound of a water faucet going off in Arthur's kitchen. He made his way over to the sound and saw his friend bent over the sink, trying to holding back the sounds of...sobs? _He's crying? _Francis thought to himself. He walked closer to the smaller blond and slowly put a hand on his back. "Arthur?"

The Brit turned his face towards his friend and Francis saw that he was indeed crying. His eyes gave all the proof. "What's wrong?" He needed to be sure that he was right about Arthur. "Y-you" the smaller man stuttered, "How could you...-hic- not see that...all this -hic- time..." The more Arthur spoke, the more Francis' heart was racing. "See what, _mon amour_?"

"See that I lo-...Wait a minute...did you just call me...?" Francis' gave him a warm smile and his eyes gave off such love and regret. "Oui, I did...mon amour." With that, Francis embraced the smaller man and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Arthur had no idea what was happening. He was in complete shock at what was going on, but was enjoying it none the less. He closed his eyes and felt the Frenchman pull back a bit.

"I'm sorry I made you cry Arthur. I just wanted to make sure that you really did have these feelings for me before I made a move. After seeing you break down...I knew within my heart that you really did care." The British man looked back at him, relieved at what he was hearing.

"You know you could have just asked me out." The taller blonde gave an amused chuckle. "Well...I would have, but I was scared to. I didn't know how you felt. Sure I saw some signs from you, but I wanted to know for sure by going through this whole little scenario." This brought questioning to Arthur when he heard this. "Wait. Then all of that was just a lie? There's no actual Alice that you know?" Francis just shook his head and replied. "No there's not. But I do recall the feminism name for 'Arthur'' is 'Alice' non? So, in a way, I do know one."

Arthur's face brightened a rosy pink at the fact that Francis just called him the girl. He ignored Francis' amused face at his reaction. "Does that mean that the ring you bought was really for-" "You? Oui." Francis released his embrace on the other as he pulled the ring box out of the bag he still had in his hand. He took hold of Arthur's right hand and slipped the silver jewelry onto his ring finger. "Arthur, this ring represents the love that I've been having for you, and I want to keep giving you my love. With that being said...will you be with me?"

The British man was speechless. He had imagined this event many times in his mind, but never in his life had he ever thought of it actually happening to him. Fresh tears were reforming in Arthur's eyes once again, but this time of complete joy. "O-of course you bloody git!" The taller blonde smiled at the smaller man's choice of 'emotional' words and pulled him back into another deep, passionate kiss.

After what seemed like hours of kissing, the Frenchman pulled back a bit. Lips barely touching his lover's. "Je t'aime Arthur." "I love you too." For the newly couple, they thought that things couldn't get better. However, within a couple of months, they will be shown that life still has a special surprise gift waiting for them.

**A/N: YAY! I finished this chapter finally x.x plz review and sorry for the crappy-sappy-ness in this chapter. Fail ending is fail! DX Ignore my grammar mistakes ;u;**


End file.
